The City of Miracles
by TheG-Ghaladron
Summary: 6 years after the defeat of their enemies and the loss of their powers, Marinette and Adrien are where they never expected to be. She's the celebrity fashion designer whose name is on everyone's lips and he's between jobs after his modelling career fell flat after a separation from the Gabriel Brand. And both of them are in the same rundown bar on the same starry night.
1. The One That Got Away

Man I was tired, I don't think I could even look at a pen for the next week. Nouveau Paris couldn't get enough MDCD's, the fan name for my designs. My sketchbooks sold for thousands sometimes but I don't think I could keep it up. Fashion had lost its passion. I had pretty much everything I had dreamed of, a successful career in fashion design, respect, confidence, a fiance who loved me. A date with him tonight. Then why was I here? In a seedy bar on the edge of Nouveau Paris, now known as the city of miracles?I knew why. The reason was all around me. In the statue outside city hall, in the fact that red and black were still the trending colours even after 6 years, in the fact that even now, nobody ever knew who any of us were. The Masked War they called it. I missed it. I missed the warm Paris air rushing past my face. I missed the tingle on my skin as I transformed. I missed the pride I felt helping people. Most of all I missed him. His green eyes, his carefree love of his duty, even his puns sometimes. I took another sip of my drink and stared at the wall, immaculately dressed and alone in a bar.

Someone sits three stools down from me and orders a drink. I pay them little heed and lean back to stare at the ceiling

"Hey, you're that kid model. Something or other's son. What was his name? Gabe something something?" Model. Gabe. I react tiredly and turn my head to see who the bartender was talking too. The person in the stool groans.

"Please don't mention my father. Gabriel and I went our own ways years ago. That Adrien is long dead" Oh my god. Either this drink is stronger than I think or the universe is cruel. There was no mistaking it though, that ring on his finger was unmistakable. He notices my dread stare.

"What? If you wanna stare at me, go buy one of my old magazines. I look better there." His eyes narrow in scrutiny. "Either this drink is stronger than I think or the universe is cruel." Oh god, I'm not hallucinating.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Who would've thought I'd see you here," he chuckles under his breath.

"It's been a while." I stare into my drink.

"It sure has, bugaboo." He smiles at his little callback. I on the other hand, was not pleased.

" _Please_ don't call me that." I hold my head in my hands, I was not ready for those memories right now.

"I thought you'd be happier than you are, how does it feel to be the one people fawn over now?" There was just a hint of cynicism in his voice. Meh, I'll make light of it.

"Now I see why you never liked people talking about you as a celebrity." I laughed lightly, it really had been too long. Even though I'd given up chasing him long ago, simply hadn't been worth the stress, I still felt relaxed in his presence.

"So what have you been up to these past six years? I saw you on billboards still for bit then never again." All I knew was that he'd tried to continue his modelling career. To no avail apparently.

"Well uh…" He started rambling quickly, failure had made him boastful. I guess maybe that was actually the cat in him coming out. Made sense; he didn't have to keep those parts separate anymore. My suspicions were confirmed when he made a pun which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"I'd ask where you've been, but it gets detailed daily in every tabloid ever." His eyes still sparkled like they used to, his hair still flowed like it did in the high-altitude winds. But it's not the same though, he lost his charm. I reckoned I could still make him look good in black though, maybe a leather belt. Who was I kidding, he set that trend.

"I guess it is isn't it? I never realised how tiresome fame can be." I flopped onto the counter. He'd made it seem easy, flaunting around, somehow never letting it go to his head. He had _asked_ to go to school for crying out loud.

"I heard about your engagement. Congratulations." His congratulations seemed empty. Maybe it was a hint of jealousy?

"Uhh, thanks." Quick, change the subject. "Are you and Nino still in contact?" That sounded casual right?

"Surprisingly enough, yeah. He's in the underground DJ scene these days, not doing too bad for himself from what I hear. Still sensitive about Alya though." That had been a rough breakup hadn't it. "How is she these days actually?"

"Argh, I barely see her these days. We're still officially 'friends' (I even do the air quotes) but I'm just so busy that I can't tell you a thing about her. She continues to blog about me though, Red Fox Fashion it is these days. Honestly, I don't even read it. I can't bring myself to do it and not see her." Oh man this night just got better and better.

"You miss it don't you?" Of course he could tell. Of all the things he'd missed, he had to finally see this one. "I see that longing in your eyes."

"Yeah… you're right. I do miss it. I miss the respect I got. I miss the exhilaration I got when I cried those magic words. It was cheesy but I loved it. I still wear the earrings." I gestures to my earlobes where the two black circles sit, spotless.

"You're not alone, I still find myself buying camembert on occasion. I've done it so often that I've actually acquired a taste for the stuff. Also," He held up his ringed right hand. "Feel no shame, we all do, Nino treats it as a lucky charm (How ironic) and I've seen Alya wearing hers in photos. She got hot, you know?" I chuckled nervously.

"Uhh, yeah I guess she did." Actually, thinking about it she had. Or maybe I'd just gotten an eye for these things more. I guess my aged eye just didn't see people in the same way anymore. Adrien's boyish looks just didn't do it for me anymore. "Are you trying to tell me something?" As far as I remembered, he'd somehow managed to stay single throughout Collége. Probably his father's influence I supposed.

He nearly choked on his drink and pauses for a moment. "Actually I'm with someone", you might remember her. Chloe from school" No. Freaking. Way. My worst nightmare coming true. How? Well it makes sense. They both dropped off the radar after school, both experiencers of fame that had lost it. How had I not seen it coming? Obviously, he notices the look of dread on my face and starts to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. God, she was _claw_ ful. Even after becoming Queen Bee she still _stung_." Nope. The first pun was ok but this was too much.

"Adrien… I could barely handle them when we were kids. I don't think I can sit with you if you're gonna keep making puns this bad." Despite my physical pain from this pun, I started laughing.

"Puns are all I got left now. In truth, I dated a few people on and off but nothing stuck. I was supposed to be on a date tonight but I got stood up." Oh god. I'm doing that to Spencer aren't I? He's probably just waiting there for me. I should tell Adrien. I should go. But I won't. I'm too nervous. I'd got over my stammer for any situation vaguely romantic with the help of therapy but that wasn't the reason. This would be our first date since our engagement and I was still overwhelmed by his proposal. The ruby and onyx ring sat on my finger and the memory makes it weigh a ton. What if this didn't work out? What if we weren't meant for each other? Calm, Marinette, calm. That's one of the techniques the psych had taught me. Deep breaths. But there was my first love sitting, in front of me. I slap myself, I can't be doing this to myself

"Uhh… Marinette?" Oh wait I slapped myself. For real. Idiot.

"Uhhhhh… there was a- uhh- what's that thing that flies around?" Oh god I was stammering again. You're better than this. Deep breaths.

"A fly?" Oh yeah. Whoops

"Yeah, that, heheh." I feel myself blush. This isn't right. I'm going to have to aren't I? Do the one thing my psych had said to do that I hadn't. Deep breaths.

"Actually Adrien, there's something I should have said to you 10 years ago, in the rain." Crap I still had his umbrella. Nevermind that it's speech time.

"Back then I liked you. Like, like liked you. A lot. I found you fascinating, like, 'how can one boy be this amazing'. Eventually I started seeing you as a normal person and that helped, but you were a major part of my life for most of collége. You were the reason for my stutter and nervousness." I let out a bloody massive sigh, my shoulders slipped back and my whole body fell into a comfortable position. The truth felt good and I was proud of how I said it. I nodded to myself slowly. Adrien, on the other hand, stared with dead eyes at a spot on the wall.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere, like, genuinely sad. I frown on one corner of my mouth and look sideways at him.

"It's alright, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You inspired me to follow my dream as a fashion designer." That was mostly true. About 90%. 75%.

"That's not just it. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I felt the same way for Ladybug. I'm over it too but that's not the point." He took another slow sip, the truth affecting him differently.

So he was genuine in his advances. "God you feel guilty about everything don't you?"

"Everything." He let out a breathy laugh. "But I regret nothing. You will though, if you don't go to your date tonight." He knew? Goddamnit. I laid my head in my hands and groan.

"How'd you know?" He was right, though.

"Call it a cat's intuition. Also I follow your instagram." I'd never even noticed. "Now go, he's been waiting too long already." I reached for my bag and slowly stand but stop halfway.

"Let's do this again sometime." I slid a card across the counter, smiling gently. Despite the confusion and confession, I was glad to see him again. I truly was. He took it and tucked it in his pocket before pausing and extending a fist. I knew what he meant. I bumped it with my own, this time without gloves.

"Pound it." The timing was habitual, wired into our brains after 5 years and over 100 battles.

"Now go have fun with whatever his name is. He's a lucky man to have you, so make sure he knows that." He fell back into a sheepish slump and I remember that day 10 years ago. I grab his shoulder and kiss his cheek lightly, I couldn't help myself.

 **"** **See ya round kitty." I waved goodbye and left, clutching the ring on my finger lovingly.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh man I love this universe. This was meant to be a one-shot but I might write more stuff in this timeline. In fact, I might even do a full reunion thing of all 5 (or maybe 7) depending on how this season goes. In terms of my other work, Not Me Chapter 5 (The last one!) should be up by the end of the weekend, maybe a little longer but then I reckon I'll take a break for a bit. Hope you guys like this! It was based off the song Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John, at least loosely. It's also the first one I've done entirely from Mari's perspective, so it's unexplored territory. Please leave a review! Any feedback is good feedback. G, out!


	2. One Hour

Deep breath in, deep breath out. It's just a party Marinette, this is daily life for you. You're a celebrity. I walk slowly in, idle chatter to either side of me and music all around me. For an 'underground' party this place sure had some swank. I stroll over to the bar and take a seat, reviewing my surroundings.

* * *

I casually jog up to my friend, _best_ friend that should be, hand raised for a high five. It is met warmly and welcomingly, transitioning to a friendly handshake and hug.

"Adrien, dude, so good to see you. How've things been? Did you get that job?" The slight rough edge to Nino's voice had stayed and grown slightly, giving his smooth accent a bit of contrast.

"Sadly, I did not, but something else happened that is even more important." I pass him the card from the other night.

"What could be more important than you getting a- no way dude..." His jaw drops, his eyes wide. "How on Earth?"

"Pure luck, we happened to be in the same bar at the same time." My eyes cloud slightly as I remember the peck on the cheek and the profession of bygone love. I'm not gonna forget that in a hurry.

"Told you these things were still lucky." He taps the jade bracelet on his wrist, it sounds hollow, like something's missing from inside it. They all sounded that way these days, without the voices of the Kwami to fill the void. "Tell you what dude, I'm DJing for this party tonight. Nothing major, just a more underground social event. A few big names there but I'm not sure who. Host says I can invite whoever I like. Why don't you come along and maybe bring a _guest_." He must've guessed what had happened last night.

"I'll think about it. But for now, duty calls." Our codeword for me going to the unemployment office. I give him one last high five before heading to the metro. Life was hard when you weren't rich.

* * *

A ringing pervades my ears and my dreams, I reach for the phone that had appeared beside me

"Hello?" My eyes flutter open, confused as to why I could still hear the ringing. My conscious mind slowly arrives at its desk and tells me that my phone is actually ringing. I fumble to the left of my left side and drop it once or twice before finally getting it to my ear and answering it.

"Hello?" Who was calling at this hour?

"Uhh, hey Marinette. It's Adrien. Did I wake you?" Adrien. Snap. Alert. He sounded a tad confused. What time was it? Noon already? I had badly overslept. Lucky I had Fridays off. Too much was 'lucky' these days.

"Uhh, no." Lies. "I'm just tired from… jogging." More lies. I don't jog.

"Well I was gonna ask, Nino invited me to a party he's DJing for tonight and he said I could invite whoever I liked. It's probably not your kind of thing, underground social event sorta thing, but feel free to come along." My childhood dreams claw their way out of their fog and remind me that this was what I had always wanted. I kick them back. I do not need to be reminded.

"Oh, well I'll try and be there" Could I make it? Maybe. I don't know.

"I'll see you there. Dress casual. But well." I have to stifle a giggle.

"Adrien I'm a renowned fashion designer, I always dress well."

* * *

I'd stayed true to my promise. I was wearing one of my more off trend pieces. A grey-brown pilot's jacket with a nice comfy and fluffy collar worn over a white shirt with a floral decal. The top half of the outfit was contrasted by a pair of pink jeans, slim but straight cut, not skinny. My hair was tied in a ponytail, smart yet still fun, and it had its distinctive blue shine under the lights of the party. It was kinda wasted though, everyone was already partnered off and chatting in pairs or threes. Nino was on stage, reading the room and matching or moving it. I heard a squeak of a stool behind me and spun to see Adrien taking a seat.

"We gotta stop meeting at bars" He ordered a drink.

"You're the one who invited me." There was a slight snark in my voice but the tone was mostly humorous.

"Guess it's my fault then." He chuckled and leant back in his chair, arms behind his head. Quick Marinette, small talk.

"There sure has been a lot of... weather lately." I shouldn't be this nervous. I should never have come, if I'm being honest with myself. I could've made an excuse, busy with work, date with Spence. Another party even. But I had come anyway. I couldn't keep myself away, never could. My better judgement closed up shop whenever it saw him. That was why I did what I did. That's why I stopped trying.

"Sure has, gotta love all that _weather_." He laughed at my blunder. I hadn't heard him laugh like this in years, not since his umbrella closed on my head. I couldn't help but beam at him and laugh myself, it was infectious. He patted my shoulder and I jolt a millimetre, enough for him to notice but not enough to comment.

"I'm gonna go dance, I'll leave you here with your weather." He stood up and stretched his arms, groaning as I sigh, annoyed yet amused at his teasing. I mutter a 'have fun' then turn back to my drink, straight gin. The song playing came to an end and I vaguely caught the sight of a mischievous grin on Nino's face as he changed records before my breath caught in my throat.

My favourite song. The song that had played at Adrien's 'birthday'. The one that had played at Chloe's party and the one that Nino had played at my own birthday. I turned slowly on my stool to face the crowd and at that moment, he became the only one in the room. Standing there, swaying with one arm on the other. A shining beacon of beauty and hope for the world. Always so filled with positivity even against the greatest adversity. I remembered why I fell in love with him and I was overcome. Overcome with him. I couldn't help it, I had to, there was no choice, this was my destiny. This was my reasoning as I stood up from my stool and stride to him, grabbing his hands. He opens his mouth but I lay my finger over it to silence him.

"One hour." I meant it. "One hour and then never again." My hand found its way up his shoulder and I raised the other to my right. We stepped in time to the music, the motions coming to us naturally. Slowly, I slipped into an embrace, leaning on his shoulder. It felt like…

"Deja vu." The words came from his mouth not mine, but I thought them the same. We'd danced like this 10 years ago, the night we fought Despair Bear side by side without knowing it. "You're even dressed the same." And I was.

"I'm not alone." Despite his clothes being dirtier and a bit crushed, the jeans and off-white shirt were a perfect match to my memories.

"If only your hair was in those cute pigtails." He stroked my hair softly and smiled slightly pleadingly.

"No chance, I'm not 14 anymore." I'd cut those off years ago, when I was away… with Spence. My thoughts flew to him, sitting at home, probably dusting off a vintage record. He wouldn't mind, would he? It was only an hour. And it wasn't like he needed to know anything. This was my chance.

We stood like this for what felt like 2 hours but I knew it wasn't because I'd promised myself we'd only do it for one. I was broken from my trance by loud footsteps running away. We both turned to see a figure dressed in yellow sprinting away from the party, blonde hair trailing behind her, crying her eyes out.

"Was that…" My voice trailed off slowly as I realised who our host was. "Oh my god…"

"I hadn't seen her since school. I can't believe it. I honestly feel bad for her, first big party she throws in years and we end up dancing in front of her again." I think he meant it, there was emotion in his eyes. I didn't think I could ever feel bad for such a bitch (hey I'm 24, I can call her what I want) but I nearly did. I wasn't gonna let that ruin my one hour with Adrien though.

"We don't need to worry about her though. Remember, it's only one hour." I softly laid my hand on his cheek and turned his face back to meet mine. He smiles and laughs his infectious laugh. Not wanting to be caught by it again I pulled his head in for the kiss that I always wanted and will always miss.

"Marinette…" His eyes were full of happiness and joy but also guilt. "That was amazing…" I felt my cheeks redden. I felt like I was in the shoes of that 14-yr-old girl again, and she was having a heart attack inside me. _I kissed Adrien!_ she was saying. Despite this, the 24-yr-old me was calm and collected, I'd kissed before. I smile at his face.

"I'm glad you liked it." Also, I'd just realised that he was a horrible kisser. "You might need some practice though." His mouth hung ajar, realising what I meant. Slowly the song drew to a close. I was sad to see it go but it didn't bring me down. I squeezed his hand and led him off the dancefloor.

"What else can we do in half an hour?" My eyes gleamed as I thought of all the fun we could have, unable to pick just a single thing.

"I have an idea." His eyes slowly drifted upwards. "Let's go up there, back into the night sky and stare at the city like we used to. Only this time we won't be looking for villains."

"I'd love to." I clinged to the side of him as we stole away from the party. We laughed and smiled together as we giddily climbed the stairs to the roof and then when we weren't high enough we climbed higher. He perched on a ventilation unit in his catlike crouch while I stood beside him. Multicoloured lights lit up the city and across the Seine we could see the figure of the Eiffel Tower. Broken and torn yet still standing, it was now a symbol of the city's resilience. I took his hand and sat in silence.

"I never realised how beautiful it was, I was so busy trying to keep it that way." There was a tear trailing down his cheek. Sometimes I could barely believe that this was the same man that cracked horrible puns and flirted with anyone in reach of his claws.

"Feel proud, it means you succeeded. We succeeded." I sat down next to him and pulled him close.

"We did, we beat them all." He kissed me again, marginally better this time. I slowly laid him down and stared at the night sky beside him, lightly snuggling. Ok not that lightly.

"Do you ever wish we were still fighting? That we were still back at school trying to balance all our lives? That Hawk Moth was still big bad #1?" I put it poorly but that was the truth of the situation.

"Every single day." He twisted the ring on his finger, it was a practiced motion, a longing one.

"Me too, I don't like to admit it though. I always thought it seemed selfish." I looked at my own engagement ring. It's shine had dulled slightly and I tried to polish it with my sleeve when a thought came to mind.

"You know, if things had gone differently, you could have been the one to give me this ring. If I'd been stronger." I still couldn't get a reflection out of the gems.

"Would you have liked that, Marinette?" He drew my gaze away from my ring to his green eyes. I thought, I stopped thinking, I felt.

"Yes. Maybe. Would you have?" My heart squeezed inside me. Spence. I loved him, didn't I?

"You have Spence, and he loves you. That's what matters." He dodged the question but I let him.

"But for now, this is our time, right? Our time to be in love again?" I squeezed his hands.

"Just like old times." The music wafted up from downstairs, something in English, about time? And being lost? My English still was pretty poor. I stood him up and we planted our feet, slowly twirling around each other, arms outstretched. The lights of Nouveau Paris shone on us, sparkling.

"Why did they ever stop calling it the City of Lights?" I pined for the old days. The old city. The city we defended, not the one we built, but that was all gone now. But did it have to stay that we? Why couldn't we keep it, keep what we had found again tonight?

"Let's just live here, now, for now, Marinette. Our hour." He leant back and we spun, staring at each other, backlit. We spun and twirled in harmony for a few more songs before my eyes fell on my watch. Quarter past 10 already? I sighed and turned to look at the boy, no, the man beside me.

"Damnit already? Our hour is up, but I don't care. I like it here with you" I smiled at him caringly and happily.

"Marinette…" He practically breathed the word.

"I know, I love it too." I glided closer to him.

"No Marinette, you should keep your word. Our hour is up and that's enough for me." I gasped when he said this.

"But…"

"But nothing you have Spence." He pushed me away and stood me up. I was shaking.

"Adrien…" I couldn't get out more than a word at a time.

"You made a promise to me and yourself. Keep it. If not for you, for me." My breathing accelerated and I practically ran down off the roof, tears in my eyes. I heard him follow me and saw him reach out in the corner of my eye. "Marinette, you don't have to go."

"I'll see you later Adrien. Maybe." I picked up my pace and my bag and pushed through the door. I sat on the sidewalk half deep in thought and half looking for a cab. The ride home was uneventful, the streetlights casting stripes of light and dark along my face but I was comatose, replaying the night's event over and over, wanting that hour back. I wandered into my loft and meandered onto my bed, daydreams turning into night dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:** I couldn't help it. There was too much potential here. Thank you all so much really for inspiring me to do this however, I never would have if I hadn't got such great feedback. I honestly think this chapter is the best piece I have ever written. It is heavily inspired off One Crowded Hour by Augie March (fans of the song will see just how heavily it is) which lends it its melancholy mood. Now that I've started this, be ready for probably around 10 chapters, they won't all be this beautiful but I'll give it my best shot. Please leave more feedback and reviews, I love hearing from all you guys and it helps me get better so criticism is very welcome.


	3. Another Chance

The fabric of my couch was soft and worn, it and my face were close friends. My arm hung limply off the side of the couch, my fingers brushing the bare floor. Being an underground DJ did not pay well and was expensive in itself. I got along, though. My head was spinning like the record on my turntable after that party. I'd not had a chance to talk to Chloe after she ran out and I honestly felt like shit. It really was my fault that the party had gone the way it did and despite me still harbouring a lingering resentment for Chloe, it was hard not to feel bad for what she had been through. I shifted slightly as my phone buzzed, the couch's fabric sticking to me. I groaned and called on all my remaining strength to lift myself into a sitting position and stared at my phone on the small table in front of me. It's illuminated screen stung my eyes in the darkness but I could just make out the banner on its face. Red Fox Fashion: New Post. My arm was weak as I reached for it, I could barely feel it in my hands. I checked the time on it. Nearly midnight. She sure was up late. I swiped the notification, it took a few tries with my tired and shaky hands. The article was probably an update on her newest outfit but I couldn't bring myself to look at it. It was just going to be more red and black. Orange was always her colour. It hurt me sometimes to see what she had become these days. She still was obsessed with Marinette and that had stopped her from getting the job she always wanted. Maybe it was the cans of beer in me, but I wanted to see her again. I wanted to help her, I still missed her. Of course I did, that was no surprise, I'd still never forgiven myself. I swallowed and blinked. Should I? Same question I asked myself every night. Should I contact her? Should I try to reach out to her? Normally the answer was no, but tonight I felt different. My finger hovered over her contact. Screw it. Tap once, tap twice, phone to ear. The pickup was nearly instant, not what I had been expecting, not in the slightest.

"What do you want Nino?" I looked shocked on the other end. She'd kept my number?

"Chill, really Alya. I just wanted to talk." Was that true? Probably.

"At midnight?" She had a point, it was very late for a chat. Listening to it, her voice was wavering, shaking slightly.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But… do you want to talk anyway?" Come on, come on.

There was a pause, not even a breath came over the line from either side. "God yes." I cheered internally, that was the first hurdle cleared.

* * *

Emails, emails, emails. So much time and so few emails. Wait a minute, strike that, reverse it. My brain wasn't exactly in top gear tonight but I was still awake for reasons unknown even to me. Might as well look through these. Ads, newsletters, I had to unsubscribe from these. I switched to my Red Fox Fashion address and sifted through the fan letters, ignoring most of them. My eyes fell on a few words on a subject line. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, new outfit. My heart spiked with relief. Thank god, my readers had been demanding more MDCD material for months but she was becoming more reclusive. I guess she was finally getting used to being a celebrity. Bad news for me though, I'd built my life around getting the inside scoop on hers. I clicked open the email and started to skim through. Party, new outfit, 'trendsetting' (as if anything she did these days wasn't), Chloe Bourgeois? Wonder what she was doing there. The sender had attached an image and my breath caught in my throat when I saw it. She was dressed just like she did at school. Even down to the print on her shirt. I almost shattered the desk with my fist, my eyes bulging then overflowing with tears. I wanted it back. I wanted my life back. I wanted my friend back. Why did we ever split up? Why did she have to move on? While I was stuck here chasing her blindly? Me and her, we'd agreed that I'd keep this blog on her and we'd do it together, but then she just got so famous that I was left behind. Some indie fashion blog in the crowd. I wanted my dream job back. I wanted to be a world-renowned journalist. I wanted another chance. Was that too much to ask? Through my tears I drafted a quick blog post about the outfit, not mentioning its true origins, as much as I would have liked to had I been stable but I just couldn't handle it now. I just had to do something to stop myself from imploding into a ball the size of a small marble. I stared at the post for an unspecified amount of time. Minutes? Hours? Who cares. My phone woke up from it's nap just to tell me someone was calling. Nino. Good lord I missed him too. I snatched up the phone a little too quickly then stopped. No, I hate him, remember? I left him, remember? Many decisions, No regrets is what I'd promised myself. I answered and said rudely.

"What do you want Nino?" There, that's something an Ex would say right?

"Chill, really Alya. I just wanted to talk." My 99% didn't believe him but my heart always required a unanimous vote.

"At midnight?" I was one to talk, I was the one posting on my blog at such an hour.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But… do you want to talk anyway?" I swallowed and answered impulsively.

"God yes"

* * *

"What do we uhh… talk about?" I felt like an awkward teen all over again. Her voice was like orange honey, sharp yet with a smooth undertone.

"Why don't you tell me where you've been for so long?" Was that a giggle I heard or an actual cough?

"I, uhh, I'm a DJ. Still. No change there really, Ba- I mean, Alya." Careful now, don't blow this Nino.

"Still? I thought you would've moved on to something else by now." There was a subtle message there but I heard it. I heard it loud and clear.

"I guess I've never been the type to move on. Actually I had a gig tonight and you'll never guess who the host was?" She wouldn't be able to resist the gossip I had for her, oh no. She'd snap it up like a hungry shark.

"Chloe Bourgeois?" Oh.

"Uhh, yeah. How'd you know?" Fu was wrong, she wasn't a fox, she was a spider, sitting in the center of her web of connections and stories.

"I got a tip off that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was there in a 'trendsetting' outfit, you wouldn't have had anything to do with that now would you?" Oh man she must've be boiling with jealousy, me being in touch with her best friend who she hadn't spoken to in years. I chuckled innocently.

"Yeah that was partly me, but you won't believe who else was there. Or what happened next." Bait deployed, come on, take it, come on…

"Oh yeah? Try me." Gotcha.

"Meet me tomorrow. At uhh, why don't we try the zoo? I'll tell you there." I could hear her raise her eyebrow.

"Alright, but this better not be a trick." I swallowed. My heart suddenly started pounding but it made perfect sense to my head.

"It won't be, and uhh, wear something orange." I heard a lighthearted 'hmf' through the line.

"I'll wear whatever I like, Nino. Now go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." This statement, said with bitter undertones, was abruptly followed by a click and a beep. I tossed my phone onto my couch and plunged into unconsciousness beside it, elation and deflation filling me in equal measure.

* * *

I put down my phone gingerly, care was my foremost thought. Every movement I made was careful and precise, not giving anything away to my empty room. To me. I had to be careful. I'd taken a risk, offering to meet him at the zoo. At the zoo? Why was that important? Oh of course! I had been such an idiot! I smacked my hand against my forehead. I'd agreed to meet my ex at the place I'd fallen in love with him. Bloody brilliant, exactly what I wanted to be doing when I was trying to avoid falling for him again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I always intended this to not just be about Mari and Adrien, it was supposed to be about all of them and I have plans for them all to appear individually. As usual, I wanted to write a little bit more but it just ended well where it did. And again, as usual, it was inspired off a song from 2006. Nowhere Without You by Bob Evans. If you haven't got the pattern yet, they're all from Triple J's Hottest 100 Volume 14. I say that like anyone other than me owns that CD, but I doubt that. However, enough about that. I'd like to take a moment to make a shoutout to whoever made the 1500+ word review on the last chapter. Whoever you were, I wish you'd signed that review so I could thank you personally but I hope you're reading this. Now even if this wasn't you, doesn't mean I don't appreciate any and all feedback, no matter how small.


	4. Wish in the Dark

**2026, A week ago.**

 _Tink. Tink. Tink. Tunk._ My pick stopped as this new, lower sound rang out. I wrenched it out and moved it aside, the freezing mountain wind stinging my face. I pulled my scarf closer around my face, trying to keep warm. It still held the same scent, the scent of home. The scent of life before Nouveau Paris, before it had all ended. My gloved hands reached into the pile of rocks, composed of both mountain and rubble. They brushed against two hard wooden corners, lacquered but damaged. I tugged. And again. It shifted slightly but became caught. I tried to pull more but it was thoroughly stuck. I reached for my pick and struck again to no avail. No, no! I was so close! I shoved my hands back down to grab it and nearly tore my arms off. It couldn't end here! It was in my reach! My revenge! An otherworldly strength flowed into my arms as my heart pounded with rage and sadness. The stone suddenly buckled and I tumbled backwards, the box in my hand. Despite extensive burns and rock damage, as well as a deep scar from my pick, the box was intact and I could just make out the pattern on its lid. It resembled the other patterns I had seen on similar boxes, but was painted in black and had a cloudy spiral motif. The lid came off with ease, revealing the contents. A black cloth lay inside, perfectly folded and undamaged by the fire that had tarnished its container. It was a deep, matte black and I could barely make out the edges, almost like it wasn't there. I cast aside the box and held the fabric in my hands, shaking it so that it fell out to reveal its shape as a cloak. My breath grew heavy as my heart clenched. It was mine. Revenge was in my hands. I grabbed the cloak and swept it over my shoulders. It weighed nothing, it felt like nothing. I turned and moved my eyes towards the figure behind me, equally wrapped up in jackets and scarves.

"We're going. I've got what I came for." I started to walk purposefully and confidently, my new accessory swooshing behind me. I breathed slowly, pensively. I had expected to feel more, not more of anything in particular, just more, but all that was left after 6 years of searching was a sense of satisfaction. Nevertheless the hole remained.

"Yes, sir." She turned to follow me, a lock of dark, neatly brushed hair sticking out from under her hood. I stepped into the helicopter that was waiting for me, then waited for the other figure to board before signalling to the pilot. The helicopter lifted and turned away from the ruins, leaving the mountains behind. I stared out the window.

"You took everything from me. Now I'm giving you exactly what you deserve, nothing."

* * *

 **Earlier that day.**

I awoke with a start, the pressure had changed and my ears were aching.

"Sir? We're beginning our descent into Nepal. The helicopter will be waiting for us." I nodded and waved for her to go, bringing out my tablet for a final review of my expedition. I was going to take a helicopter to the top of a specific mountain in Tibet. My papers were all in order and everything was chartered and paid for. On top of this specific mountain was a set of ruins that my research told me was the ancient Temple of the Guardians. I swiped to open up the scanned pages of the ancient book. There was the drawing, a beautiful building no more. Once there all I had to do was retrieve a box buried in the rubble. It would have survived, those boxes were enchanted. Once I had it, then I could finally get my revenge on those… heroes. They barely deserved that name anymore. The jet sharpened it's descent slightly and my chest tightened. Falling still got to me, even after 6 years. I leaned back and closed my eyes, focusing on breathing and gripping the armrest tightly. I wished I still had a hand to hold there.

I stepped off the plane, down the stairs onto the tarmac. A cold breeze whipped across it and I had to turn away. I reached into my bag for my scarf, the grey one with more shades of blue than the human mind could comprehend. It was the last gift I got before it all happened and I always carried it with me. It reminded me of why I was doing this. My eyes tracked across the tarmac, taking in every detail. They locked onto a light helicopter waiting, a pilot wrapped in leather and fur performing preflight check after preflight check. The airport staff member greeted us with unreciprocated warmth then awkwardly led us to out helicopter, rather off put by the twin death stares she had received. We didn't have time for cheerfulness, that was pencilled in till after they were pounded into the nothingness they'd created when they- My heart tore when I thought about it, the screams. I clambered in, still silent and waved to my assistant.

"Hurry up, Miss Sancoeur."

* * *

 **A year earlier**

"Gabriel Agreste, pleased to finally meet you in person" I reached my hands out to grasp his warmly and firmly, a pleasant smile on my face. Have to look friendly of course.

"Mr Leblanc, the pleasure is all mine. It's always a delight to meet another person fascinated in the history of the superheroes that protected this city, especially one so young. I understand you lost a lot in the cataclysm." I twitched, not enough to cause alarm, but he noticed it. His eyebrow told me so.

"I… did. That was 6 years ago now and I've moved on. So there's no need to talk about it any further." My mouth drooped at the corner. "Let's get down to business." The ageing man nodded apologetically and turned to a woman waiting nearby.

"Nathalie, be a dear and get us some drinks would you? I'm parched." Something was wrong, this wasn't the ruthless Gabriel Agreste I'd heard about. He'd softened in his old age. He smiled at her and began to walk, leaning heavily on a cane. But his grip on it wasn't normal, it was like he was holding a sword to lash out at anyone who tried to hurt him. There it was. The warrior inside. I felt my mouth crawl into a smirk. I was always right. He beckoned for me to follow and took me to his atrium. We sat and Nathalie came in with a tray bearing an exquisite teapot and matching cups. After she left I turned to my companion

"She's quite an assistant. I've been looking to hire one myself. Just someone to help me keep my materials in order." I poured myself a cup and let it brew.

"She really is, organised, loyal and she keeps your privacy." He puts down his own cup and lays his hands on his knees. "I'm disappointed that I'm going to have to let her go soon. I'm trying to move to a smaller life and I simply don't need her anymore. I'm gonna give my foundation to her and my son Adrien, they always cared about the cause more than I did."

"Adrien… he was a model if I'm not mistaken?" I sipped my tea, too hot and too bitter but just perfect.

"He was, but we haven't talked in years. I hope he appreciates what I'm giving to him." He took off his glasses and rubbed one of his eyes. "But enough small talk, you came here for one thing." He retrieves a memory card from a box on the table. "The information you need is in here. The pages of the Book of Spells and the cypher for all the translated sections of the code." I smiled as I plucked it from his hand. Amazing. Revenge, when seen in the flesh, is always smaller than expected.

"Thank you, I assure you I shall share all my findings with you. I only want the world to see the truth behind those superheroes." The real truth. I was going to be the light that illuminated their minds. I'm the real hero. I shook his hand heartily again and went to leave, but a thought occurred to me as I reached the door.

"Mr Agreste, do you ever get mad?" I leant one hand on the doorframe to steady myself.

"Mad?" I heard the fast tinkling and slight splash of a teacup being put down shakily.

"Angry, frustrated, infuriated, fed up, furious." I looked at him, at his partially open mouth. You could almost see the raw emotion.

"I- I can't say that I do. N-not often at least." His breathing was loud but slow, forced. The kind of breathing someone does to calm themselves.

"What about when you think of the cataclysm? Of what you lost? What we all lost?" There, the slip, he coughed and leant heavily on the armrest.

"I don't kno-"

"When you think of what they took from us? Those 'heroes'. Doesn't it just make you want to lash out? To fight? To destroy everything around you?" I was leaning over him, I had the power. All of it. It was mine.

"Look young man, I don't know what you're on about but I certainly don't like it. Now I'd recommend leaving this house before I change my mind about that information." He drew himself up to his full height, his aura of assuredness effectively doubling it. I grinned like a madman, before immediately proceeding to exit.

Once outside, I stared at the sky, felt the first few raindrops on me and laughed. I laughed at them. The laugh turned into a yell which became a cackle, it filled me up. They'd never take anything away from me again. I wouldn't be empty anymore. Not anyone, not once it was all over.

* * *

 **2020, The Cataclysm**

"They're not away yet! No!" I grasped at empty air as soldiers dragged me away. I could only stare and feel a hole fall away inside me as one appeared before me. Later, I would feel angry or sad but the moment enthralled me and kept those feelings away. Oh how I would have loved to burst into tears. The only thing I felt was a nothingness, a general lack. It was as if part of me had been taken away, which really, it had been. The first part, my parents. People describe dead people as 'gone' but to me it felt like they were never there. 'Wasted' would be a better term for how I felt about them. Someone passed me a scarf, a gift from my mother I'd dropped, and I wrapped it around my neck. It only served to line the hole inside me. They'd been made into waste, useless waste. And it was their fault. Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

 **The Present Day**

I couldn't sleep. It wasn't excitement, or nerves. It was suspense. A sense of caution, if you will. I didn't want to miss it. They'd be there, I knew they would, and I'd find them. All of that, tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this took so long, I was writing a few chapters at once, deciding which one I wanted to come first. Eventually I settled on this one to get the actual plot moving. It was fun to write, I always love writing villains. Hopefully I got you all hooked for what's gonna happen next. I'm either gonna post one of two chapters next, Alya and Nino's zoo visit or one about chloe, which one would you guys like first? SPOILERS In regards to Rena Rouge, I'm gonna say that at some point between Season 2 and 6, Alya and the others became permanent heroes. SPOILERS OVER On another note, thank you again reviewer batman! (that's what I'm calling you now) You did it again, I honestly can't thank you enough for your reviews. I'm just gonna say to everyone, thank you just for sticking with this and that the most valuable thing you can give me is your thoughts and feelings from the fic. And with that, G out!


	5. Huli Jing

The first thing that hit me was the colour. A lot of people didn't like orange. Maybe I used to count myself among those ranks, not now. But despite just how sunny she looked in her citrus orange sundress all that mattered to me was that she'd worn it. It meant she at least trusted me. When she saw me back, she moved with purpose, lips pursed to seal words about to be spoken.

"Before you say anything, I'm wearing this because it looks nice on a summer day. Not because you asked me to wear orange." I found myself laughing at her.

"No one could ever make you do anything Alya. Even when you were akumatized you had your own reasons for taking their miraculous."

"Yeah yeah, come on, tell me. What was the gossip?" She already had her phone out, ready to write it down. I felt a pang of nerve. She couldn't share this, it'd ruin Marinette forever.

"First, put the phone away. I don't want you to share this with the world." She just looked at me bluntly.

"Nino, you don't get romantic secrets anymore. You lost that privilege when we broke up." I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"It's not for me Alya, it's for Marinette. If you published what I'm about to tell you…" I trailed off, I didn't want to give anything away until she'd put it away.

"You think I still care about her? She hasn't contacted me in years, Nino!" I laid my hand over the phone.

"I know you do Alya, you wouldn't have come today if you didn't." She rubbed her face with her free hand and put away her phone.

"You win, I won't publish it. But I don't promise to keep it a secret." I knew she would though. "Who else was there?"

"I'm trying to figure out how a way to say this other than just openly telling you, but I was always more comfortable around beats than words. It was Adrien." She began to choke on the news.

"What the fuck? Nino! You're not lying are you?" She raised a finger to point at me but it looked like she was gonna punch me.

"No! I swear, look, I got a photo." I scrambled to grab my phone, nearly dropping it once or twice. I flipped it around to show her the photo of the two of them dancing. She simply gawped at it. She went to take it from my hand and I let her. I watched on for about a minute as she stared at it in a trance. I had to pry it out of her hands and snap my fingers in front of her face to bring her back.

"Nino… Do you know how long I've been waiting to see this photo? What else happened! Tell me!" She became positively bright-eyed and bushy tailed, but her fox's cunning never left her eyes. I felt a sense of guilty pride at making her happy again.

"They kissed." She was utterly ecstatic at this news and began pumping her fists in the air. I saw the energy that I fell in love with and smiled just a bit. Enough for her to notice though and her energy to snap. Obviously this also clicked something in her head because I saw a tide of realisation rise.

"She's engaged… Oh Marinette what have you done…" I'd guessed she'd react like this and I should've left it there. But melancholy people don't always do what they should.

"Alya, this wasn't the real reason I brought you here today." She stepped back a few steps, not out of surprise, maybe part disgust, maybe part fear even.

"I know. I'm a journalist." She knew. She was a journalist.

"I still like you, you know. I didn't exactly stop liking you, actually" Her exasperated sigh said essays, but could really be interpreted as a pissed off "Really dude?" that comes out during only the worst timed remarks. But it felt natural at this moment so I just guess that 'the worst timing' was going to be always from now on.

"Well you sure made that clear didn't you? You spent all your time with your music, buried in vinyl. I could barely get into our bedroom for old records!" I blinked at her in shock and disgust.

"Says you dude! You were the one obsessing over Marinette! I told you Alya, I told you that you needed to focus on yourself. But did you listen? No! Where's your 'dream job' now?" I stumbled back from the force of my outburst, scraping at my mouth as if that could wipe away what I'd just said. I looked quickly at her, expecting her to be furious, frenzied, ready with an instant retort, but she was limp.

"You're right Nino, I curse myself every day for that. Whenever I see that goddamn fucking blog." Her eyes clouded with rain clouds that began to drizzle. "Yeah Nino, maybe I do still like you. But I'm listening to my head now." I was weakened, defeated, and fell back onto the one thing that had never betrayed me. Music.

"'But the mind has no say in affairs of the heart.'" OK Go, The Writing's on the Wall, Hungry Ghosts. A bit old now but appropriate here.

"That's just music Nino." Her words struck my core. My purest beliefs were being kicked to the mud and she knew it. She turned on her heel and began to leave in a haze of sadness, frustration and confusion. Sadness at having to insult me, frustration at me for pushing her (which was completely validated and reciprocated) and confusion at her own thoughts and feelings. Or at least, that was my guess. But I'm just a DJ it seems.

"Master Fu was right you know." She wouldn't know, I never told her.

"About what Nino?" She was tired of this conversation and I was too but I couldn't stop it.

"Never give your heart to a fox, she will bite it in two." She just scoffed and kept walking

"Fucker." She said as she left me behind

"Alya… will you still be there? Tomorrow?" She would be, and I used it as a last ditch attempt to reach out to her. Which I did physically too.

"You're not enough to stop me." She didn't even look back.

* * *

 **A/N:** It occurs to me that I've written High Fidelity by Nicholas Hornby by accident. The strangest thing about this is that when I first planned it I had no idea that book even existed. Due to Nino's musical interests obsessions I tried to write this a little lyrically, don't know if it came through, wasn't too important really. Proud of the title, a Huli Jing is a Chinese fox spirit that disguises itself as an attractive young woman and often lures men in and use them. It didn't feel like too much of a leap to compare them with Alya, especially as Rena Rouge. The line at the end from Master Fu is (maybe) a Chinese saying, I dunno. I got it from a Kerry Greenwood book (Ruddy Gore if you're interested). As usual, this is only possible because of you, so everyone keep leaving reviews, I need all the advice I can get cause frankly I'm shit. Batman thank you again. I look forward to seeing your unique insights into my own writing, you give me a perspective I could never get myself and lets me see all the unintended effects of my writing. And now you've started signing them Batman XD. If you haven't seen his reviews, check them out. They're better than the actual fic.


	6. Daddy

Why me? Why always me? The butt of every joke, the loser of every game. I tried so hard, so why did I always come out on the bottom? I wrestled with my front door, trying in vain to make it just close. I sat and poured myself a shot of vodka and downed it within seconds. Last night lingered in my brain like a cold. It had taken every inch of me and all my favours to get that party going and she ruined it. Again! Adrien was supposed to be mine, my Adrikins. I'd got no end of teasing from the girls at work, pathetic assholes. 'So how'd your little party go Chloe?' 'Did you call in your daddy to help you? Oh wait…' It wasn't like they were doing better than I was. We were all stuck working at some crappy diner on the outskirts of Nouveau Paris. I bet if any of the class found out where I was now they'd just laugh. I'd been to visit Daddy today. I cursed myself for still calling him that. The appeal was going nowhere. As far as we could see, he was going to be in prison for the rest of his life for allowing stupid heroes to follow a stupid plan. The Cataclysm never should have happened. I was against the plan from the start. I think if I looked back far enough, there was a point in time that I admired Ladybug and respected her. She was a hero, who wouldn't respect her. I took another shot. I worked in a diner for fuck all pay, my father was in jail and it was taking all of our resources to try and get him out, I was single and alone and my door didn't fucking close. It was moments like this when you looked at your life and decided that it was really fucking shit. I laughed dryly at myself and my own patheticism. Did I deserve a partner? No. Did I want one? Of course I did.

I raised my phone to get a flattering angle, turned on the blinding flash in the darkened room. My finger hovered over the camera button while I thought, considering. In a last minute decision I lifted my top over my chest and snapped the photo. Faster than the speed of regret, I typed "like what you see?" and sent the message and the photo to the one person who'd shown interest in me. I sent it to Le Chien Kim, Olympic Sprinter, who I'd rejected years ago.

Eventually my thinking (can it really be called thinking if you're thinking about nothing?) was interrupted by the ring of a phone. However, my lethargy was louder. I heard the tone and the message. The voice sounded like ugly sweaters and idol worship. It also didn't sound like one I'd heard for years.

"Hey Chloe, this is Sabrina. I know it's been a while since we talked, years even, but I heard about your party and I wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were ok. Call me back when you can."

I didn't call her back. That would just be a waste of time. I skipped that step and soon founding myself ringing her doorbell. Over and over.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" The door opened to reveal askew glasses framed by dishevelled red locks. "Chloe?"

"Sabrina!" I warbled in my most singsong voice. "How good to see you again!" I forced on her my most well meaning hug. She slowly and cautiously led me inside, my aura of alcohol keeping her at a safe distance.

"You got my message?" I replied to her question with an explanation of why I didn't call back (waste of time) and why I came to her at midnight (You called me so late I thought you were up for a visit) and said the whole thing like it made complete sense. Which to my vodka addled brain it did, and any alternative idea just seemed unreasonable.

"Would you mind if I poured myself some of this?" I came out of her fridge with a bottle of red. She pried it from my fingers.

"I think you've had enough for now." She puts it away and stands in front of the fridge, not taking her eyes off me for a moment.

"I just loove what you've done with your hair! Have you considered dying it? I think a green streak would look perfect on you." I tried to feel a lock but she stops me. I thought nothing of it. I turned our conversation elsewhere, her life mostly. I didn't feel like talking about mine. She was still as loyal as ever it seemed, but she'd changed in some ways that I couldn't pin down. She was working somewhere important, a personal assistant to a big shot somewhere I think? I didn't quite catch it. She talked about the people in her life, friends, exes, fiance, her dad. I blankly listened for a while before something hit me. She wasn't serving anyone anymore. I'd never seen her not doing what I said, or Marinette that one time, or her boss at work. When I saw her now, she was loyal to people but she was also their equal. Somewhere in the swamp of alcohol and bitterness that was my heart, I was glad for her.

"I wish you'd visited earlier. Not just because it'd be not the middle of the night, but also just earlier in general. I've been worried about what happened to you. You completely dropped off the radar after your dad's sentence. I cared about you Chloe." Understanding dawned on me and I nodded knowingly. It all made sense now. The idol worship, the endless following. Of course she had a crush on me! I should've realized sooner. You know how they talk about how you look at someone differently when you know they like you? Or maybe I made that up. But I was looking at her differently now for sure. So I leaned across over to her and kissed her. Almost immediately she pushed me away and stumbled back.

"Chloe! I'm engaged! What are you doing?" I stared at her in bewilderment and confusion. Had I read the signals wrong?

"Don't you like me? Isn't that what you were just trying to tell me? And isn't that why you acted like my slave for all those years at school?" The part of me that felt glad earlier now felt ashamed.

"N-no! It's cause I had some fucked up idea of friendship. I'm not like that anymore, it took me years to grow out of that." She backs away from me slowly. "I don't want to fall back into that habit, and I'm sorry, but I don't think I can hang around with you anymore. Especially when you're this drunk." She makes a face of disgust at my frankly irresponsible level of intoxication. I agreed with it. I was drunk. I was lonely. And I was probably going to abuse her. I didn't trust myself to do anything better.

"I need help. I need someone." I pressed my head into her counter, partly because of how shit I felt and how tiring confessing was and partly because I wanted to feel what it felt like to have at least some money again.

"Maybe I can help you, but not now. You need to go home." She leant forward, her weight on the counter and her hair dangling tiredly and scraping the surface. I nodded and showed myself out. I didn't have to, but I did anyway with fast feet and a low head. Once I was out in the late/early period of post midnight, I checked my phone. I had a new message from Kim. Basic rejection stuff. "...I don't want to hurt you…", "...although I may have liked you once, I've moved on now…", "...I'd love to try something but I can't afford the risk at the moment…". That was all I bothered to read. I'd seen it all before. I wondered if he got the same high off saying no that I did when I still could afford to.

I tidied up a tad (shuffled things to look marginally cleaner) before collapsing into my unrelenting mattress. Maybe I could try something tomorrow, when I wasn't drunk and they'd all be there. I didn't want to go but it didn't make sense for me not to. I pressed my face into the mattress to see if I could simulate comfort but it failed. I fell asleep anyway though, eventually.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter for me is very important. I used it to challenge myself to improve and is hopefully the starting point of an upwards turn in my ability level. I also experimented with a few slightly different stylistic techniques and I'd love feedback on how these came through. I was worried I was never going to be happy with this chapter, but I'm actually more satisfied with this than most of the other ones. I'm honestly not sure why but I am. If you were getting bored with set up and backstory, the next chapter will really kick things into motion. We're about half way through now and I am really looking forward to what's coming next. I may or may not take a break depending on this week's episode status, cause I need to figure out who I want to be Le Paon before I write the next chapter. I'm still tossing it up.

To Batman: Just marry me already will ya? Do you do this for other fics or is it just this one? I hope you like this chapter, I'd love to know if it lived up to your expectations. I'm also surprised you haven't commented on my references to 'tomorrow'. As of this chapter I've referred to a 'tomorrow' in a special way 3 times. Wonder what you'll make of that.


	7. In Loving Memory

I went over my outfit one last time. Red blouse with a black jacket to commemorate Ladybug, me, even, but with enough black to match the serious tone of the event. Tomorrow commemorated 5 years since our city had been reborn with its new city hall. A day of remembrance of the lives lost in the masked war but also a day of unity to recognise how people from all over the world had come together to support Paris in its time of need. There would be a statue to the heroes, to us, unveiled alongside speeches from major figures. Mayor D'Argencourt, Gabriel Agreste, Penny Rollings, they'd all be there, but it wasn't their presence I was worried about. Adrien would be there for sure, Alya, Nino, Chloe too. I guess that's what happens when you have a day of remembrance. The past catches up with you. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face any of them. Nino probably felt guilty, Alya probably hated me now, Chloe was Chloe and Adrien…

I poked my head into the living room. Spence was laying on his back on the sofa, cap over his face, listening to something Alternative, early 00's I thought? He was trying to educate me. It was slow going that's for sure. I saw the tips of his mouth move into a smile under his cap.

"Hey darling." He always knew when I was there, recognised the sound of my pace he said. Every now and then we'd have a challenge, I'd change my gait and see if he could tell it was me. He was too good for me every time. "You ready for tomorrow?" I nodded then realised his following lack of response was because he couldn't see me through the cap so I leant over him and snatched it away.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I kissed him lightly and felt a pang of guilt. Could he taste Adrien? No, that's not how it works. I'd washed my face since then.

"I wonder if they'll be in the crowd. They'll probably be waiting to see the person who turned them into a fashion revolution." I repressed a laugh with a sigh followed by a yawn and a stretch.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I think I'm about to pass out." I gave him a little wave and began to leave. He hummed something which he informed me was 'Let's Go To Bed' by The Cure and stood up to join me. I went to bed happy, but worried of the inevitable tomorrow.

* * *

I wasn't the first one there, we all arrived at about the same time, before anyone else. We all knelt together in solitude, remembering in silence what had happened since that fateful day 6 years ago. It was hard to keep my mind to the past though. I wanted to turn to them all and cry and yell and shout in excitement. Eventually the crowds began to gather and we backed off, but I couldn't help myself. I ran/walked towards Alya.

"Alya." I called after her, then waited for her to turn back to me (rather surlily I should add). I took a deep breath. "How are you?"

"You want the polite answer or the honest one?" I nodded at the latter and she sighed, resting her head on her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was a gesture I was familiar with, her disappointed face.

"In all honesty, like a piece of shit." I experimentally raised a comforting hand to her shoulder. She didn't shrug it off, which was a start. "Girl, I miss you. You and all your… stuff. Things haven't been the same since The Cataclysm." Understatement of the Year nominee right there. I actually saw Adrien flinch at the mention of the event from 6 years ago.

I gave a faint and attemptedly reassuring smile. She huffed slightly. "I'm alone, basically. My 'career' is so off course it's nearly on it again. I ought to hate you but I can't bring myself to feel that way. And to top it all off, I think I might be falling in love with Nino again. So… So I think I just need some time to sort out this mess of a brain I've got. So I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." She shrugged off my hand and started to walk. I let her go back on her way but stopped her one last time as I took a deep breath.

"Alya, I know we've not spoken, at all, in years. But… I'm getting married soon andwillyoubemybridesmaid?" She turned to me and I could see her eyes bulging with tears.

"I really want to." My spirits began to lift. "But I really shouldn't. Good luck with your marriage, if you don't see me again…" She gave me a broken down hug before trudging off to find a good view.

* * *

I stood about mid-way from the back, lost in the crowd. Hey, at least they weren't hounding me for an autograph. Nino was standing beside me and we were chatting a bit, trying to keep it light. Penny Rollings' performance of one of the late Jagged Stone's greatest singles brought a tear to every eye. Then my father came on stage. I started to walk away but Nino grabbed my shoulder.

"Dude, he's your dad. Hear what he has to say." I shook my head.

"I've heard everything I needed to hear from him." I moved further and look away but stay nevertheless. There's a slight feedback whine before I heard his voice and a shiver runs down my spine. It was just so… distinctive. As if every word was him sending an akuma.

"I'd like to begin by thanking everyone for coming today. W-we all lost something 6 years ago but that's not what today is about. Today is about rebirth, new beginnings. This city is all about that. I want to celebrate that with you all today. But I also have an important announcement. I'm getting older, and I'm using today to announce that I'm retiring as the head of the Miraculous Foundation and that I'm giving the entire Foundation to my son, Adrien, who I'm sure is in the crowd today, even if it's not to see his old man." My heart caught and I stood stock still. "Adrien? I know you're out there." Argh. I couldn't take it. I spun on my heel and marched onto the stage, trying hard not to let my anger show _too_ well. The crowd parted a small line in front of me. Many of them were beginning to recognise me.

"Adrien, my son. I'm sorry for springing this on you like this. Will you accept it? I promise it won't be too hard and Nathalie can look after nearly everything and…" He smiled. It melted me.

"I'll try father" I fell onto him and threw my arms around behind him.

"Oof, you've really grown." He staggered slightly. I smiled and whispered to him through my tears.

"You don't deserve this. Any of it." He was still a supervillain to me, even if he had been pardoned.

"I know." He took me by the shoulders and stood me up. "Now help me unveil this statue." He whispered too. "We'll call it your last piece of modelling work." I nodded and grabbed one rope while he walked over to the other. On three, we pulled the ropes to drop the sheet and that's when it all happened.

* * *

My first instinct was to run, hide and transform. Then I remembered I could only do two of those things. As the smoke and dust cleared I looked to the stage. Adrien. Was Adrien safe? Was everyone else safe? Adrien, to the left. Gabriel, to the right. And… someone, in between them. A cloak, I think, it was more a weave of nothingness, was around their neck and the end of a scarf trailed in the breeze. He was looking at the statues and my eyes were drawn towards it naturally. Big black letters marred the white marble. TRUE MIRACLE? The words punched me in the chest. The cloaked figure turned around and a black mask obscured a pale face, eyes darting around the crowd, scanning it for something.

* * *

The Miraculous called to me, they pulled at me. I could see their presence like my vision was monochrome and they were in HDR. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 6? Where was the seventh? Was she not here? But she must be. I looked around more frantically before a stammer erupted near me

"W-who _are_ you?" The voice came from Gabriel Agreste, the sixth. I laughed to myself, of course it was him. Father and son too? How clichéd.

"I have no qualms about my identity." I removed my mask with casual ease. "I am Arsene Leblanc, my parents were killed in The Cataclysm and the seven heroes who you commemorate today were responsible. I want them to know that they are no longer safe. You won't be able to hide behind your secret faces much longer. I will take off your masks and the world will know who was really responsible for the destruction of a city."

* * *

And just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone. I scrambled to my father and checked him. He was free from wounds, but his eyes, they were shaky orbs in their sockets.

"Father…" I held his trembling frame, trying to calm him.

"He can't, he can't, h-he can't do it. Can he?" He was petrified.

* * *

I pushed my way through the panicking crowd, moving towards where Spence had said he'd be. I had to make sure he was safe. My blood felt like lead with the guilt of forgetting him. I spun around and nearly lashed out when I felt a hand grab my hand before seeing his startled face.

"Marinette! Sweetheart, it's just me. Are you ok?" He tries to calm me down by holding my shoulders gently but now I'm just freaking out over him, any guilt I'd felt about worrying about Adrien first dissolved in his grip.

"I- I'm fine, are you ok? Who was that? I- I- I- I- Are you ok?" He wraps me up in a hug and I cry into his shoulder. The thought of me finally losing that mask even six years after I'd hung it up for good played havoc with my head and my heart. For good, you couldn't really stop something like that 'for good'. It would always come back to find you. That was what most frightened me, my past was catching up with me in the form of a new supervillain and I was powerless to do even the slightest thing. I'd need a miracle and I'd used the last of those up in The Cataclysm

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally this Chapter is done. Only took me 2 months. I have to say I'm glad that it's finally over. To give you an idea of how much life I've had since the last chapter, I've had a whole term of school, finished 2 seasons of Kamen Rider and gone on a date for the first time (!). I want to make it known that I definitely didn't forget about this fic though. It's been on the backburner, cooking slowly the whole time but boy am I glad with how it turned out. Writing as LeBlanc is so fun and I'm really getting into this future Gabe I've crafted. However, I've started to get worried that this whole thing is too ambitious, but every time I write it just feels right. So I'm gonna keep going as long as you guys want me to. One of my favourite things about writing this has to be deciding all the little things about the world. Who's the new mayor? Who died in The Cataclysm? What is this new city like? What are the people like? Now I hope some of you are getting theories of what exactly The Cataclysm was, and if so I'd love to hear them. This is the halfway point and from here everything is gonna heat up, I've got the next few chapters in my head. No guarantee on when they'll be out, thank Gorizilla's sudden airing that this one is finished now. Oh yes and I nearly forgot, this is the first fic to properly feature Marinette's fiancé Spence! I'm gonna go into more detail on how they met in a later chapter but I want to know what you're initial impressions are. Also, I did a big re-read of all the old chapter's and edited them a little. Mostly spelling and grammar but I also reworked some sentences that weren't working too well.

On another note, what happened to you Batman? Did my proposal scare you off? I hope not, I really value your feedback. You're a really intelligent human and whoever you are I hope you can find the time to continue blessing me with your analysis, it really lets me know whether or not I'm getting across what I want in my fics. So I hope you're ok, wherever you are :).


	8. Happening Again

**The day after Hawk Moth's trial and subsequent pardon, a month after The Cataclysm**

My hand fluttered above the door, waiting for the resolution to knock. Then, with three quick strokes I rapped on the familiar surface. This time I was scared, in unfamiliar circumstances. I heard a muffled cry of affirmation from inside before a kind faced woman met me at the door.

"Gabriel, come in." She checked her watch. "You're 2 minutes late, I was worried you weren't coming. It's not like you to be anything other than exactly on time. I used to say I could set my watch by you." I nodded and smiled politely before following her inside and laying on her therapist's couch. I was trembling inside but she didn't seem to notice.

"Did you see the trial?" I nodded again. "I'm surprised they pardoned him, even after all the good things he did. I don't think anything is enough to atone for what he did. I was also surprised they let him keep his mask on." I just continued nodding until I could form words.

"I- I agree. He should have been locked away forever for the atrocities he committed." The conviction of my conviction startled her. "Actually I… I need to tell you something important."

"You can tell me anything Gabriel, that's what I'm here for." She leant on her hand, elbow on her knee. I took 3 deep breaths.

"I couldn't tell you before today, and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." I sat up to look at her with steely eyes.

"Of course, your confidentiality is part of our professional agreement." I shook my head at her.

"You need to promise me personally, not just professionally." She was taken aback but nodded.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul." I swallowed and reached for my breast, toying with my broach.

"I… I'm Hawk Moth." I had been expecting to her to run, to scream, to turn me in like I deserved. Instead she sat and listened.

"This isn't a joke is it?" I shook my head and she sighed.

"You're not scared of me?" It was her turn to shake her head.

"That life is behind you now right? Everything finished with the Cataclysm? And to me, you're still Gabriel Agreste, this doesn't change that. Now go ahead, talk to me about it."

* * *

 **A few days after the memorial.**

I was trembling again. I looked at her and spoke with terrified certainty.

"I think… I think it's happening again." She looked distraught immediately and ushered me inside.

"Is this to do with the memorial? I heard something happened. Tell me everything, after all, I'd like to think I'm your friend by now." I laid my hands over my eyes as I laid down on the sofa.

"The man, the boy who attacked. I think he knows who I am. H-he said he was going to take our masks off." She gasped. "When he looked at me, his eyes… they stared straight through me and saw inside." I grasped my heart and breathed heavily.

"Are you ok?" I shook all over as I contemplated this question.

"I'm engaged again! I'm moving to a new house! I have a new life! I should be ok, I should be great, but I'm scared. I'm terrified."

"You're worried that your old self will catch up with you and that you can't run from it forever?" I gave a simple nod in response. She pondered the problem for a moment "Then stop running."

"Stop?" Despite my confusion, I was weak and open to any ideas.

"You need to face down Hawk Moth. The only person who never beat him is you. I can see it, in the way you're still scared of your past. The only way you can beat this new villain is if you beat the one that still terrorises inside of you." She placed her hand on my heart to illustrate her point.

"You think I'll beat the new one… LeBlanc?"

"I expect you to. Don't come back until you have." Somehow, this renewed my confidence. I nodded at her with determined affirmation before taking my leave.

* * *

My soon-to-be-new wife had once objected to the presence of the painting of Emilie hanging in my atelier. I would have gotten ridden of it had it not been installed the way it was. Over time, she came to love and respect its beauty, standing out from the monochrome room. I thought about this as I laid my fingers on the hidden buttons that were still there. They were stiff, but they moved.

I coughed as the elevator deposited me in the room, dust had built up over the years since I had last used it. I approached the smashed window with care and inspected the broken edges, nicking my finger on a sharp corner.

"Careful now, Gabriel." The voice ran cold in my ears. I turned around slowly to find myself staring directly into the eyes of Hawk Moth. I took a step back and bumped into the wall, hands raised slightly in front of me.

"You… I don't need you anymore." I pointed shakily at him.

"Oh no of course you don't. The question is do you want me here?" He swung his cane to point straight at my heart and begun to circle me.

"N-no! Of course I don't!" I tried to keep my distance from him but he just kept getting closer.

"Then why, of all places, did you come here?" He gestured to the room around us pointedly.

"I came here… to beat you. To get you out of my heart forever." We were inches apart now.

"Then let's fight, Gabriel." He took four steps back and opens his arms wide. "Attack me." I balled a fist and drew it back, but as hard as I might it would not move forward. He began to laugh, before drawing back his own fist and letting fly with a punch to my stomach that bowled me over.

"You _can't_ hurt me Gabriel. Without me you aren't anything anymore. You lost it all, Gabriel. Your company, your wife, your son, your assistant and now nearly your house! I'm all you have left." He beat his chest with his hand.

"I… I was always more than you." He smirked and let out a small laugh.

"Oh really? Think about it." I took a step backwards as I stood up and heard a crunch. I looked under my foot and saw a pure white butterfly bleeding deep purple. "How many akuma did you make? How much havok did you wreak? How does that stack up against just some stylish outfits?" As I looked around the lair, I saw more and more butterflies, all lying dead. Slowly the whole room began to fill up with their corpses. They reached my neck and then my face, pressing against my mouth. I could see him standing lightly atop the pile as I tried to force my way out. Suddenly they gave away in front of me and I collapsed on the floor in front of him. He pulled me up by the back of my collar to face him.

"So what about this new supervillain? What will you do about this rival? Don't tell me you're going to let him unmask you? Pathetic. Look what you've become without me. You're quaking over some upstart new villain. You are _nothing_ without me. Might as well go unmask yourself, save him the trouble. Or better yet, I'll just put you out of your misery here." He cast me to the floor in front of him and pushed the button on his cane to activate the weapon systems of the lair.

I kneeled in front of him, weeping. The innumerable weapons embedded in the walls all stuck out and pointed at me, most poignant of which was Hawk Moth's sword, held at my throat.

"I told you, Gabriel. You are me. In fact, looking at you know I am disappointed my powers are just in your mind. You are… what would you say? Ah yes, perfect fodder for my akuma." My hands pressed against the unforgiving concrete floor. My tears landed on it and pooled. One landed on my ring finger. It shined the glint of my engagement ring slightly. I could see my face roughly in it. And behind that I saw my fiance's, smiling at me. I punched the floor.

"No… you're wrong. That's not what I would say, that's what you'd say. And I've moved on from you. I have a new life, Hawk Moth. I'm engaged to a lovely woman and we're moving to the countryside and I'm sorry but you're not invited to the wedding. I may have done all those things you said, and I may have lost all those things you said, but I've gained new things too. I'm not scared of change, not anymore." I looked up to find the room empty, the dusty weapon shelters still sealed shut and Hawk Moth nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you, Hawk Moth, for showing me where I went wrong." I went back downstairs and began to sketch something new.

Later, my fiance would comment that I was walked without my cane. I said that I just felt like I had moved on from it and that I'd left that part of me behind. She told me that I needed it for my balance and after a slight stumble I acquiesced.

* * *

 **A/N:** I got really stuck with this one for a while. I had the beginning all worked out in my head but I had no idea of where to take it from there. I think I became fixated on the ide of having the whole thing take place within the therapist's office but I'm glad I came up with this when I did. Maybe starting Wakfu season 3 helped, I think this may have been partially inspired by Oropo and the battle between Dark Vlad and Percedal. Chances are none of you will have any idea what that means. I am really happy with where I took this chapter in the end and as such I want you guys to give me as much critical (but well reasoned) feedback possible. I need it if I want to get better.

Also, Reviewer Batman, I've basically given up hope that you'll be back to review any more of this. So I'll stop pestering you. Till the next chapter, G out!


	9. Fu's Grave

I hadn't told Spence where I was going. I'd just given him a peck on the cheek and left. It wasn't a big grave, it was all we could afford at the time. On it was inscribed the name Wang Fu. The six of us remaining had decided to meet there without speaking as it was the only place that made sense. It had been six years since his death, although it had had nothing to do with The Cataclysm, it was just old age. Nino was there first and appeared to be praying or something like it when Alya and I turned up next.

"Nino, are you ok?" Alya crouched beside him. He wiped a tear out of his eye and put his bracelet back on.

"Yeah, I… I'm good." He stood up and took a step back to join the slowly forming semicircle as more people arrived. We stood in silence for too long. None of us knew what to say.

"Am I gonna have to be the first person to ask what the fuck is happening?" Chloe as usual had no tact. She earned herself an angered stare from Nino.

"What? It's what everyone was thinking." It pained me to admit that she was right. The encounter with LeBlanc had rocked us all, some more than others by the way Gabriel was holding himself. None of us knew what to do next until Adrien stepped forward.

"We're going to have to dig up the box. See if any have gone missing" I was disgusted at first, but it was our only option. Nino burst into tears. We'd buried the box and book with Fu, it was the only place we'd be sure the remaining twelve Miraculous would be safe. After a moment's contemplation on necessity, we all nodded and made the plans.

We returned under the cover of darkness with shovels, dressed in black. I still hadn't returned to Spence. We all gathered around and began to dig at his grave. All, that is, except Chloe, who stood off to one side. I noticed her after a short time and turned to her.

"Wouldn't hurt you to help us out for a change." She just huffed and ignored me. "Chloe you're not exactly in a position to refuse anymore. We all know about your situation." Chloe faltered for a moment before standing up again and turning away from us.

"I just don't know what this has to do with me. It's not like I was ever really one of you." She was right, again. We hadn't accepted her even if she did have a Miraculous. I tried to push Miss Bustier's words out of my head.

"Chloe, it doesn't matter whether or not you were 'one of us'. We all need to pitch in if we want to beat LeBlanc." I tossed a shovel by her feet.

"What's in it for me? You never asked if I care about my secret identity." I gave up finally and sighed.

"Fine, don't help. Just don't forget that you're the only one with nothing to lose." I turned back to my work and focused on shovelling the cold earth. A few moments later I heard another shovel strike it beside me.

* * *

Adrien lifted the box and the book, held in a protective bag, out of the hole and placed them to the side, careful not to touch the coffin. He bent down and pressed the twelve buttons on the side. As we expected, all twelve were present. The powers LeBlanc used hadn't matched any of them. He sealed the box again and took a step back.

"It's what I feared. He's using another Miraculous." I looked at him in confusion. "Fu told me there were others. There are parts of the book that talk about them. Father, you'll need to have a look through the records you have. Also for a way to restore our powers." Gabriel nodded but took a small step towards Adrien.

"It'd be fastest if I had your help, Adrien. You're the only person alive who understands the Guardian's Code." Adrien sighed and looked down.

"I'd rather not, father." His father looked down, dejected. I looked between them a few times before calling Adrien over to the side.

"Marinette, if this is about the other night, I'm sor-" I stopped him before he could make a fool of himself. I knew that if he did I would do the same.

"You should go with your dad." He looked surprised.

"You should know why I'm not. I don't owe him anything anymore." He folded his arms and half turned away from me.

"Adrien… that doesn't matter." No response. I decided to try a different approach. "Do you remember when you found out Gabriel was Hawk Moth?" He nodded.

"It was the worst day of my life and still is. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him." 'Forgive him for what part exactly?' Is what I wanted to ask but that would have to come later.

"Imagine how Spence will feel if I get unmasked." He faltered for a moment as the thought struck. "We promised each other no secrets long ago. Think about what will happen to him, to us, if he finds out I kept one this big for so long." He looked at me in slight desperation but we left it there. Nino requested that he be the one to put the items back and insisted that everyone go home and he stay behind to fill the hole back. I noticed Adrien and Gabriel leave the same way, if that meant anything.

The moral strength of the night slipped away as soon as I left. I felt the same release of pressure that I'd felt when my timer had run out. I didn't know where it had come from but it had an exhausting effect that I didn't remember from those days.

* * *

I started by throwing a handful of soil on the coffin. I remembered my small statuette at home of the Black Turtle that he'd given me. It was still covered in red paper and had been collecting dust for six years. I began to shovel more dirt on top but I couldn't bear it much longer and collapsed, crying. It felt wrong to do this to him. I wanted him here, not trapped underground. I felt as if I should be giving him something as payment. A donation. I was about to take off my bracelet and throw it in when I felt a hand grab my wrist softly. The caramel tone was unmistakably Alya's.

"Stop." I shook her hand off but lowered mine all the same.

"I wish it was our fault. Then I could feel bad about it, but now I just feel sad." I leant back on my hands and looked into the patchily clouded night sky. To my great surprise, she leaned in and kissed me. In my shock I recoiled.

"Alya? What happened to listening to your head?" She looked offended but also ashamed.

"That was too hard. I should've just listened to my heart." She tried to come closer but I wasn't having it.

"You should've thought of that earlier then." I stood up and held my ground.

"What with everything that's happening right now Nino, I need someone to rely on. Everything is being flipped upside down." She sat at my feet, looking up at me. I could see moisture in her eyes. I couldn't take it.

"Don't you think I needed someone these past 6 years?" I put the emphasis on the length of time. "I've been on my own since The Cataclysm. The only person I've had truly there for me was Adrien, but he's just a friend. You had your chance, and that was at the Zoo. I'm sorry." I turned my attention back to shovelling the soil, and when I was done with that, patting it down and spreading the grass over to hide our digging. I didn't look at her but I could feel her silent presence, looking at me.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter put me through some turmoil. The original draft had them dig up the book to find out about the Void Miraculous, but that didn't make sense given that Gabe has it. It's also the chapter that I basically forced myself to develop my characters. I realised that I'd started so many individual arcs and stories, Nino & Alya, Chloe, that I was gonna have to move them along at some point especially since we're nearing the end. I say that. There's like 5 or 6 more chapters planned. God this thing keeps expanding. Another part of this chapter was me introducing all of my random headcanon, like that Fu became a father figure to Nino and that he trained Adrien to replace him as a Guardian. On an unrelated note, Google docs autocorrected head canon to headcanon. Good on you Google.

For my Australian readers, I'll be at OzComicon on the 10th of June at the Melbourne Convention Exhibition Centre. I'll be doing an Adrien cosplay with a 3D Printed Miraculous. I'd love to meet any fans of my work, I'm sure you guys are all great. Just ask if I'm The G and if I am, I'll know who you are.


	10. Too Little, Too Late

"You met him before, didn't you father?" I swiped through the archived pages of the Grimoire idly. I'd seen these ones before. "I saw a look on your face as if you knew him."

He sighed and put his hands on his knees. "Yes Adrien, I did know him. He came here a year ago. He sat in this room and I offered him tea."

I stared at him with widened eyes, hand still resting on the touchscreen. He looked down shame, sensing accusation in my stare. I sensed it too and immediately looked back at the page. Be the better man, Adrien. My inner voice sounded eerily like my father's six years ago.

"He met with me and I gave him a copy of the Grimoire." His faces sagged with dreadful realisation. "This is my fault isn't it?" He dropped his face in his hands. And, were those tears? I warily extended a hand and placed it on his shoulder in a careful attempt to comfort my father. I took a deep breath in.

"Maybe it is, but we can't afford to worry about blame now. And there's a bright side to this too."

He looked up at me, questioning in his eyes.

"We know that the answer to his powers is in the book." Redoubled, we returned to our research. My father was pouring over other historical documents from his foundation, my foundation. It was strange to think about it like that. He looked over me and watched the fluency with which I read the pages of the Grimoire.

"I can see your Guardian training has stayed with you."

I let out an 'mhm' in reply, not really listening, focusing on the text in front of me.

"I'm really impressed, son. Why didn't you ever carry on with it, rebuild the Order?"

I was taken aback at this sudden compliment and was unsure about his question. I instinctively gave a defensive answer. "I didn't think that I'd need-" I cut myself off, expecting my father's harsh "no, you didn't think" but none came. He was just listening. "I didn't think anyone would need us now that all the Kwamis are gone." The word hung in the air.

"Can I work in your office? I want to really try and focus." There was an unfamiliar air in the room that had me shifting in my seat.

"If you want, you can work in your bedroom." He said it without the weight I thought such a statement deserved. I hadn't seen that room since I left home years ago.

"My bedroom? I thought you would have turned it into a store room or another office by now."

He shook his head slowly. "I haven't touched it in 6 years." He didn't tell me that he hoped I'd return, but I knew he had. I stood up shakily.

"I… I'd like to see it." I knew where it was, it's not a thing you forget, but I still waited for him to guide me. As he opened the door, I saw he wasn't lying. The room hadn't seen an occupant in years, the dust gave that away. I went in, looking around in wonder at a thing I'd seen a thousand times. I doubled back suddenly as the smell hit me. Camembert, really old camembert. It was a surprise it hadn't seeped into the rest of the house. I laughed and then looked out the window. My father noticed this, holding his nose and I turned to him, a melancholic smile on my face. "If anything could bring Plagg back, it would be this smell."

He laughed for a moment too, then we reached a silent agreement that the smell would be more detrimental to focus than solitude would help it. We closed the door together.

"I'm proud of you son, I've had doubts about you in the past, but you've grown into a man I can be proud of." Good intentions rang true, but I only heard the end. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a man my father was proud of. I certainly wasn't proud of my reaction. I stepped back and looked at him with offence.

"Yeah? And what kind of man is that?" I regretted this as soon as I saw the look on his face, but I didn't take it back. I was suddenly burning up.

"Adrien I…"

I turned my back on his wide eyes and open mouth. I couldn't bear to look at it. As such I didn't see it turn stern.

"Adrien, that is no way to talk to your father."

I froze instantly at the sound of his voice. "And that's no way to talk to your independent son! I'm not a child anymore father, I thought you would've understood that back on that day…"

He knew which day I meant. I was talking about the day seven years ago when Marinette and I took the offensive. The day I ripped off his mask to see the face I never wanted to see but the face I knew was there. It was also the day that I then couldn't bear to keep my own mask on.

"How could I understand Adrien? I have barely seen you in six years."

I remained mute to this giving him more rope to continue.

"You know Adrien, I nearly stopped. Not long after I began. I couldn't bear to see you in danger anymore."

I finally looked back at him. "But then you didn't stop. And now it's all for naught, she's still gone." I turned and took the flash drive loaded with the Grimoire as I left, calmer than reason dictated.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long. When you have school, a social life and am writing two stories at once, something has to give way and it ended up being this. As a thank you for waiting for this, I've got a mini chapter already written and am ¾ of the way through chapter 11. That's actually part of why this took so long, I've had more inspiration for the next chapter. This chapter was never meant to exist originally but it became necessary in the end. I was also gonna publish this like a month ago but didn't cause it was pissing me off. It wasn't till the Queen's Fight double that I got the right path to finish this. Anyway, thanks again for reading and all critique is appreciated. By the way, it's really not appreciated the people who keep asking me to right my LuPat X Miraculous fic. This is the story I care about so it's where my effort goes. So please calm down and be patient. And now, the interlude:

* * *

I recount the Miraculous in my memory again and again. One, two, three, four, five, six! No matter how many times I thought it through, there was always the peacock missing. Who was it? Who was missing from the picture? I hold my head in worry, before a knock on the door draws my attention. I look up and around the apartment I had been using as a safehouse. Revealing my identity had been unwise in the end, I was forced into hiding until I could enact my plan. It had to be then though, it had to be then.

"Come in!" I yell, and the door opens to reveal Nathalie. She had been surprisingly loyal, staying with me even after my intentions had been revealed. Wasn't the first time she had been assistant to someone with less than peaceful goals.

"Sir, are you sure you're alright? You've been in here for hours. I keep hearing you yell. Can I get you something?"

I sigh and look at the tiny table in front of me. "No, Nathalie. I'm not fine. There is a variable unaccounted for. A gap in the foundations that could collapse my whole plans if I'm not careful."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine, sir. There is no need to worry."

I shoot her a piercing look, as if searching for evidence, before staring back down at the table. "I sure hope you're right Nathalie."

 **End of Act One**


	11. Tenses

"We're running out of time Adrien!" My voice sounded strangely distant, as if someone else was saying it.

"There's still people left that haven't evacuated, we can't do it yet" I could see Adrien too, younger and in his Cat Noir form. Chloe and Nino moved behind him in support while Alya and Emilie took up positions behind me. Gabriel remained between the two of us, trying to calm the argument, insisting that this was no time for internal conflict.

"It's coming, we don't have an option. I'm sorry Adrien." I grabbed his wrist and plunged his hand, coated in incredibly dense and powerful destructive energy, into the ground between us.

We had already said goodbye to our Kwamis. We knew this plan would break our connection to them, rendering our Miraculous useless. Fu would have advised against this course of action, had he still been around to do so. Nevertheless, the only source strong enough to defeat this Final Foe was this. Cat Noir's Scarlet Cataclysm.

I realised at this point why my voice sounded so odd. I wasn't hearing it from myself, I was watching as a bystander nearby. The raw power of his Final Cataclysm coursed through the ground and after a short delay, it began to crack and dissolve as black light shot out of it. This was the power that would destroy everything in a 5km radius, roughly half of Paris. Also the only power strong enough to defeat this final foe. I saw the seven heroes standing in their protective circle and I saw the destruction racing towards me. I saw Emilie stumble and fall out and instantly crumble to nothingness. I then felt it happen to me. I was thrown up in the air and my body began to feel lighter and lighter as my limbs disappeared. It felt painless but fear wracked my body as I disappeared.

I woke with a start and a yelp. These nightmares had been getting more and more frequent, but I'd had them for six years. In the past two months, however, they had gotten worse and worse, ever since the memorial day, when LeBlanc showed himself to the world. He hadn't done anything since, and I didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified. I rolled over and saw Spence sleeping peacefully. He was always a heavy sleeper, usually a curse (in that I'd have to wake him up) but tonight it was a blessing. I didn't want anyone to see me as I got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe. I opened it to reveal a dress. _The_ dress. Tomorrow was the big day and, to put it bluntly, I was worried. About half of it was 'the normal pre-wedding jitters', the other half was something else. I shut the wardrobe and put on a jacket, then leaned down to give Spence a kiss on the cheek

Once outside I breathed in the predawn air through my nose. The cold stung my sinuses.

 **The Eiffel Tower**

I looked up at the torn metal lattice that was the the Eiffel Tower these days. It remained an internationally recognised symbol of the proud city I was standing in. While it use to be an icon of my city's culture, now it is a testament to Nouveau Paris' strength. I took a seat on a bench and looked at where the tip used to be. Now it hung off to one side. Nobody knew how it survived The Cataclysm. Or how it was still standing when it was so damaged.

It just occurred to me how dark the tower was. People had stopped lighting it at night. I guess that's why no one called this The City of Lights anymore. I remembered coming here at night and looking at all the different ways it was lit. I was never particularly patriotic, I didn't know many who were in fact, but seeing those lights had never failed to fill me with a sense of beauty and a sense of pride in my own work. I'd defended this tower so many times, protected it so that every night those lights could be turned on again. So why was it me who had to be the one to finally destroy it?

I stood up and turned away.

 **The New Hotel De Ville**

Mayor D'Argencourt was running for re-election. His posters were everywhere, but were concentrated around this city hall. His platform was one of independent strength and lack of reliance on others. He framed it as moving beyond superheroes, his tagline was "make our own miracles", but in reality his policies were isolationist. After Mayor Bourgeois was arrested on charges of corruption, DuPont had a landslide victory against Bourgeois' under-prepared deputy, forced into the role of Acting Mayor. Andrè had been charged with abuse of mayoral power and funds, but primarily for allowing the destruction of the city. Officially it was only half the city, but it felt like the whole thing to me. No matter how they put it, the citizens of Paris were panicked and turned to the strongest leader they could find, in this case DuPont. I had designed his suit for the upcoming election, in the colours of his ancestor. It was one of my best pieces, and received praise èn masse, but I hated it.

The sleek, sci-fi architecture tried to remind me that we were in the future. I asked it why.

 **The Former Site of The Collegè Francoise DuPont**

It confused me. This was the one place in Nouveau Paris that still stood empty, the past had stuck here. I was standing where the steps should be and stared in at the empty lot. I began to walk in and as I ducked through a hole in the chain link fence I could swear I felt rain on my head.

Most of the rubble had been cleared away, the parts that were dangerous, but there were still a few pieces jutting out. I walked over to some that was familiar, a few broken planks of wood. I could tell from their edging that they had once belonged to a bookshelf. Scatterings of paper littered around them suggested the same. I sat down beside one and found myself back in the library, watching myself march up to the console to challenge Max for the top spot in a game tournament, just so I could spend time with Adrien. It was years ago, not long after I'd met him. Look at me, so determined. It was easy when the target was clear. Sadly life didn't stay like that forever. Why wasn't it so simple anymore? I was spread thin and the line between leisure and life was blurring more every day. I needed a direction, hadn't had one since back then. I stood up and ducked through the hole I'd entered through, the realisation of what direction I needed hitting me like a clap of thunder.

I knew where my next destination would be.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote the beginning of this quite late at night (not unusual for me) but apparently I was extra tired. I looked away for a second and looked back to find I'd written this: "Tomorrow was the big day and, to put it bluntly, I was worried. About half of it was 'the normal pre-wedding jitters', the other half qA AOMWRH."

In other news, I am worried that I'm losing my drive for this piece. This piece is my labour of love and I will always hold it dear, but after end of year exams and other stresses, I feel like Marinette, directionless (actually that was me channeling my own feelings for a change. Writing from my own heart is not usually my thing). The bursts of motivation and inspiration are coming less frequently and I think it's because I don't feel like I have someone to write for. I'd love to write for you guys, my awesome audience, but when I don't get feedback it feels like I'm throwing pages at a shapeless mass. So if you guys want to keep seeing this, reviews would be very much appreciated. Hearing your thoughts is what fuels me, it fill me with a sense of joy seeing the reactions my effort provokes, it's why I write. So again, please please please, if you care about this story, tell me why.

Not wanting to end this on a serious note, let's have a quick chat about the inspirations etc. The format of this chapter is inspired by a piece of Italian post-colonial literature where the author, a descendant of Somali migrants, travels to 3 places in Rome and discusses what they mean to her and her people. I don't remember the name at all, I heard about it in a special incursion during English class and realised that I could use it to help me here. The other major focus of this chapter was clearly the exposition, it's been a pain to keep these origins secret for so long, but this is what happened to Paris. I hope it's worthy of the buildup! The title of the piece refers to the three different aspects I tried to explore across it, those being past, present and future.

Staying true to character, I am posting this the midnight after I got back from holiday, so enjoy!

G, out!


End file.
